This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Storing redundant data consumes both time and resources in the form of network traffic and storage resources. Deduplication is a process that removes, or more efficiently, doesn't store the same data twice. Conventional deduplication systems support offsite storage by receiving data from a client or user in the clear at the storage facility. The data is hashed and the hash is checked against an index of hashes to see if the data is already present. If the data is not present, it is encrypted with keys held at the storage facility and archived.
Such a process exposes the data to several risks, including interception during transmission, cryptographic attacks that expose the keys, or compromise of the keys themselves at the storage facility.